


Art for 'Ad Interim'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Destiel Reverse Bang 2016, Illustrations, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Reversebang 2016, original prompt and additional artwork for 'Ad Interim' by emwebb17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Ad Interim'

My second submission for Destiel Reversebang 2016.

When I saw the username that had claimed my Ad Interim prompt I thought it looked familiar, but I'm rubbish at remembering names so I had to googled it. When I saw emwebb17's dashboard and read the titles, I might have squealed in excitement.

[Emwebb17](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17) is one of my favorite writers and if you haven't read her work you are missing out.

She quickly sent me an outline for the story she wanted to write and I got inspired to do more art just from that. Art has a very prominent role in the story and I wanted the pieces to reflect that. So I kept to the theme of art in all my paintings including the headers.

I have to say I'm absolutely in love with the story emwebb17 wrote and quite frankly in awe of having such a wonderful story be inspired by something I did. Be sure to read it here on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6282988/chapters/14396809).

  
The original prompt.

  
"Ad Interim", done with graphite, watercolor, acrylic and color pencil on paper.

Ad interim is a Latin phrase and according to Wikipedia means "in the time between", meaning "in the meantime" or "temporarily".

  
I had at this point started using the Procreate drawing app and decided to do the additional artworks on the iPad.  
I decided to do a new version of the painting in the original prompt, taking in to consideration emwbb17's story.

All the pieces are done in Procreate.

(The images contain spoilers for the story)

  
  
"The Viridoctrin General"

  
"First meeting"

  
"Empty room"

  
"The Devil in Purgatory"

  
"The Marriage of the Painter and the Soldier"

  
I wanted to do quite elaborate headers that reflected the story while continuing on the overall theme of art.  
I've always loved seeing sketches and wip's from other artists, in many ways I find them more interesting than the finished pieces. This led me to doing sort of a sketchbook journal from Castiels point of view in the headers. The only ones that deviate from this format is the main story header and the epilogue header.

The type of brush depicted in the story header is a sword brush. I thought the name reflected nicely to the storyline and in addition there's an old Chinese saying that states that the paintbrush is the sharpest weapon on earth, which I found fitting for this story.

  
Thank you for checking out my work, and be sure to read emwebb17's story.

If you want to see more, I've posted some Procreate progress videos and wip shots on [Tumblr](http://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/adinterimart). You can also find me on [LJ](http://aceriee.livejournal.com/).

-Aceriee


End file.
